An Awkward Week at the Beach House
by SPJNxSMLx4xEVA
Summary: Finally Yuuki and Yori was about to spend their time at the beach house, but everyone's begging to go. How will the summer vacation go? sorry if it will suck
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vampire Knight but I don't *crying2 gallons of tears*

OK…so this is my** FIRST** fanfiction to be honest even though I signed up for this website for like I think two months now. Please read and review because idk if I will continue the story…Enjoy (unless it sucked)

"Finally summer vacation is here! Three months or boredom again." Complained Aidou

" Damn do something at least!" yelled Ruka

" While all of you guys are fighting about boredom and stuff, I'm going to the store with Yori ," said Yuuki

"Why are you going to the store?" asked Kaname

"Because." Said Yuuki slyly

"Can WE go? "asked everyone including Zero

Suddenly Yuuki got pissed off at everyone. She didn't want to tell them that Yori and her are going to the beach house for a week. But then when everyone started begging over and over, she had to blurt out the secret.

"OK OK fine I'll tell you. Yori and I are going to the beach house for a week starting tomorrow. But we need to buy bikinis, towels, sunscreen, snacks, and other stuff," blurted out Yuuki disappointedly

"Yuuki PLEASE CAN WE GO WITH YOU ABD YORI TO THE BEACH HOUSE TOO?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!??" begged everyone

"Ten bucks from each boy if you wanna go," said Yuuki

"Why do you want ten dollars? Why can't the girls pay too?" asked Shiki

"I need to buy more stuff since you guys are coming. And I don't really mind if the girls come but the guys, oh c'mon I can see why you guys want to go, especially Zero and Kaname," said Yuuki suspiciously

The Night Class girls were looking at them suspiciously. The guys started to blush back at them so scared.

"YOU FREAKING GUYS ARE PERVERTS! ESPECIALLY YOU ZERO AND KANAME! THAT'S IT! I'M RAISING IT TO TWENTY-FIVE BUCKS! NOW PAY UP!! "yelled Yuuki

Now all the boys paid Yuuki. They all had gotten redder than before.

"Yuuki, can we go now? I wanna buy more manga books." Asked Takuma

"OK, the problem is who is driving us?" Yuuki asked suspiciously even though she meant Takuma

"Fine I'll drive," offered Takuma "but where?"

"Walmart!" screamed everyone

Everyone left five minutes later

~15 minutes later~

Finally they arrived at Walmart. Everyone started shoving each other to the 24 hour store. Everyone paired up. All the girls decided to buy 3 bikinis Chairman

was with Kaname. Rima was with Shiki. Ruka was with Kain. Takuma was with Yuuki, Zero, and Aidou. Poor Yuuki and Takuma was surrounded with Zero and Aidou fighting, so Yuuki and Takuma decided to ditch them.

~Rima and Shiki~

"Hey Rima, can you wear this at the beach please?" asked Shiki

The bikini Shiki showed was a black with pink and white polka dots.

"OMG that is super cute! Thanks Shiki! I just need two more bikinis, a beach bag, four towels for you and me, sunblock, and a sun umbrella. You could get anything you want ok?" said Rima

"OK" agreed Shiki

-2 minutes later-

"Hey Shiki, how about this one?" asked Rima

This time, it was blue with pink and red skulls. Shiki was hypnotized in it.

"Perfect. How about this one?" suggested Shiki

It was a tankini that has sayings like "ih8ulife" or "love hurts". Rima looked surprised that it was emo looking.

"No thanks Shiki," apologized Rima

"OK, how about this one then?" Shiki asked

It was white with a black lining. It was perfect.

"YAY THANKS" accepted Rima

~Takuma and Yuuki~

"Umm, exactly what manga book are you going to get?" asked Yuuki

"Let's see. Rosario+Vampire, Naruto, and Code Gease: Lelouch of the Rebellion,"listed Takuma

"Maybe I'll just buy two bikinis. How about this one?" asked Yuuki

It was a dark and light pink polka dotted bikini.

"Perfect Yuuki! But I wonder what the other pigs out there is they see you in that. Awkward!" said Takuma cheerfully as always

"True. What about this one?" suggested Yuuki

This time, it was a pink bikini w cute little bunny heads. Suddenly Takuma started hugging Yuuki like a maniac until she can't breathe.

"IT'S SOOO CUTE! I LOVE IT!" cried Takuma

"YAy ok," said Yuuki

~Ruka and Kain~

"So, one bikini would be fine for me," said Ruka

Suddenly, Kain picked a random bikini from nowhere.

"Ruka, is this OK?"asked Kain

The bikini was black with cherry blossoms on it.

"Wow, pretty. But do you really want to see me in this?" asked Ruka

Kain blushed. "Yes…please?"said Kain shyly

"OK. I like it too. By the way, who is in charge of getting the snacks, towels, umbrellas, sunglasses, sunblock, and beach bags?" asked Ruka

" I think Chairman and Kaname are in charge of getting snacks, towels, and umbrellas. Zero and Aidou are in charge of getting sunglasses, sunblock, and beach bags." Said Kain

"OK"

~Zero and Aidou~

"NO! I'M SMARTER THAN YOU! EVEN I KNOW WHAT POLES ARE MADE OF!" bragged Aidou

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE EVEN DUMBER THAN A POST! THAT'S IT, I'M GETTING THE STUFF BY MYSELF!

GOOD BYE FAG!" yelled Zero

"I'll buy you a new Three Days Grace album if I go with you," said Aidou

Zero really loved Three Days Grace and he can't help listening to them.

"Fine deal," said Zero "OK first we need ten pairs of sunglasses. Three black, four white, and three red. OH WOW IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! OK DONE."

-2 minutes later-

"Yo Zero! I found the beach bags. But how many do we need?" asked Aidou

"And I thought you said you were smart. Anyway, you need six. One yellow, one red, one green, one blue, one black, and one white," said Zero

"OK got it."

-5 minutes later-

"OK, got four sunblock to last a week," said Zero

And then they have started fighting on who is smarter again.

~Chairman and Kaname~

"OK, first on this list, we need to get snacks. Two large bags of chips, 12 chocolate bars, and 10 drinks to be specific. Kaname where are you?" wondered Chairman

Kaname came out of nowhere.

"OK got everything from the list," said Kaname

"Everything including beach towels and umbrellas? Wow you're fast," commented Chairman

"I read the list before you did. So let's buy everything now," said Kaname

"OK"

After everyone got their stuff piled up the cart, Yuuki got the $125 from the boys and paid for everything. Once they carried the stuff to the limo, everyone left Walmart and went back to the academy. When they got there, everyone collected their stuff immediately and rushed to their dorms so they can go to sleep.

Ok I apologized if it is too long. I ate too much sugar that made me wanna make the story longer.

Any suggestions for Day 1 of vacation would help. SORRY if it sucked bad to you guys, but I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to make the chapter hopefully in a few days. Thank you for reading it. J


	2. Annoucement

I am so sorry I haven't updated for a LOOONG time. So many things have been happening lately. ARRHHGG!! I actually found out how to add a chapter *slaps her face* . But I have a new story I will make up (if I get the time) but mostly if you're an Asian Freak XD. I really don't want bad comments on these or I will abandon this account.


End file.
